


The Issue

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's For a Case, M/M, Meddling Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Dean argues that the fake-dating thing is a bad idea.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Kudos: 40





	The Issue

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 14 prompt: fun and games (ficlet) | destiel | ~ 320 words

“It is _not_ all fun and games, Sam!”

Sam rolled his eyes. He was sitting smug in the arm chair of their motel room, a leg slung over the side, his posture absolutely forgotten.

Dean had a _right_ to be pissed, damn it. He’d had this case covered, he didn’t need—he didn’t—

“Dean, you’re taking this way too seriously. What’s the issue?”

“The issue? The _issue_ is—”

“Dean? Ready to go?”

Dean flicked his gaze from Sam to Cas, who stood in the doorway wearing….wearing….

“What the hell.”

Sam huffed. “Like it? I went out and got him some stuff to wear for your—for the case.” He corrected himself when Dean glared.

Cas looked uncomfortable. He kept adjusting and readjusting his shirt, which was, much to Dean’s dismay, an AC/DC t-shirt. Sam had put him in jeans, too, a pair that was more tight fitting than not, and boots like the ones Dean wore on hunts.

Dean swallowed, looking up at Cas’ newly-styled hairdo, which made it look messy and more like how Dean remembered it from when they first met.

“Yeah, no way. We’re not doing this.”

“Dean–”

“Dean.” Cas grumbled. “If this is that much of an issue, I can just go with Sam. I’m sure he isn’t so fragile in his masculinity that being seen with another male would cause any problems.”

Cas looked to Sam for confirmation. Sam spluttered but nodded, and Dean clenched his fists.

“What? No. No. I’m not—I’m not _fragile_. Okay, you know what? Fine. We can go, but, uh, just, put a jacket on or something. It’s cold out.”

Cas smiled and Dean had to look away, lest he do something _fragile_ like let his defensive walls come tumbling down and smile back.

It was just dress up. They’d go out, they’d _pretend_ , and they’d gank the guy by sun up.

It was just like Sam said. Fun and games.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my prompts for suptober20 on there first !!


End file.
